valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons of Modern Warfare
*2A42 30 mm autocannon from Russia *9K38 Igla Russian man portable, shoulder launched surface to air missile, also known by its NATO reporting name as SA-18 Grouse]]. *AA-52 general purpose machine gun made in France *ADEN 25 25 mm autocannon (United Kingdom) *ADEN Mk 4 30 mm autocannon (United Kingdom) *AG-3 Norwegian version of the German G3 rifle. *AGS-17 Soviet designed 30mm automatic grenade launcher, in service world wide. *AK5 assault rifle (license-copy of the FN FNC built by Bofors of Sweden) *AK-47 assault rifle in production and wide service worldwide. *AK-74 standard assault rifle of the Russian military *AN-94 Russian assault rifle, in limited service with elite Russian military and some police forces. *AK-101 series Kalashnikov series rifle. Variants include 101, 102, and 108, which use standard NATO 5.56 x 45mm ammunition, the AK 103 and 104, which use 7.62 x 39, and the AK 105 and 107, which use 5.45 x 39 ammunition, built solely for export. *Ares Shrike 5.56 light machine gun conversion kit for M16 rifles *Barrett M82 *Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun from Italy *Beretta 92F/FS 9 mm pistol used by the United States as the M9 *BGM-71 TOW antitank guided missile in service with the United States and worldwide *Breda 35 20 mm autocannon built in Italy *C7 assault rifle (Canadian built version of the M16 rifle) *C8 shortened assault rifle (Canadian version of the M4 Carbine) *C9 light machine gun (Canadian designation for the FN MINIMI) *Colt Mk 12 20 mm cannon from the United States *Colt Model 1911 .45 cal. pistol adopted by the United States military as the M1911 *Desert Eagle a .50 caliber pistol built by Israeli Military Industries *Dragunov sniper rifle from Russia, formerly known as the SVD *Emerlec 30 mm naval gun mount built by Emerson Electric of the United States and exported to several countries *F1 20 mm autocannon produced in France *F89 light machine gun (Australian service designation for the FN MINIMI) *FAMAS standard assault rifle of the French military *FIM-92 Stinger shoulder-launched surface-to-air missile in United States service *Five-seveN 5.7 mm pistol by Fabrique Nationale *FN FAL assault rifle built by Belgium and in service with many nations *FN FNC assault rifle built by Belgium and in service worldwide *FN MAG general purpose machine gun built by Belgium and in service worldwide *FN MINIMI light machine gun built by Belgium and in service with many countries *FN SCAR Modular rifle designed by Fabrique Nationale for US SOCOM. The SCAR-L fires the standard NATO 5.56mm cartridge, while the SCAR-H fires NATO 7.62mm cartridges. *Franchi SPAS-12 Combat shotgun *Galil assault rifle built by Israel *GAU-8/A Avenger 30 mm 7-barrel Gatling gun built by Martin Marietta in the United States *GAU-12/U Equalizer 25 mm 5-barrel Gatling gun built by Martin Marietta in the United States *GAU-13/A 30 mm 4-barrel Gatling gun built by Martin Marietta in the United States *GIAT BM92-G1 (PAMAS-G1) French Army variant of Beretta 92F 9mm pistol. *Glock series of Austrian pistols *GPU-5/A Pave Claw 30 mm gun pod (houses a GAU-13/A Gatling gun) *GShG-7.62 Russian 4 barreled minigun of 7.62 calibre *Heckler & Koch 416 Upper receiver conversion for M16/M4 rifles manufactured by Heckler & Koch *Heckler & Koch AG36 German single shot grenade launcher designed for the G36 assault rifle *Heckler & Koch G3 assault rifle built by Germany during the Cold War and in service worldwide *Heckler & Koch G36 assault rifle built by Germany *Heckler & Koch GMG 40mm automatic grenade launcher in service with the German, British, and Dutch armies. *Heckler & Koch HK 21 squad automatic weapon built in Germany *Heckler & Koch MP5 9 mm submachine gun built by Germany and in worldwide service *Heckler & Koch MP7 submachine gun built by Germany *Heckler & Koch USP series of pistols *Hispano-Suiza HS.404 20 mm autocannon from France *Hispano-Suiza HS.804 20 mm autocannon from France *Hispano-Suiza HS.820 20 mm autocannon from France *Hughes Bushmaster 25 mm chain gun in service with the United States as the M242 *Hughes Bushmaster II 30 mm chain gun under development *Hughes Bushmaster III 35 mm or 50 mm chain gun under development *INSAS 5.56 mm assault rifle *K6 120 mm mortar built in Israel by Soltam *KAA 20 mm autocannon built by Oerlikon in Switzerland *KAB 20 mm autocannon built by Oerlikon in Switzerland *KBA 25 mm autocannon built by Oerlikon in Switzerland *KDF 35 mm autocannon built by Oerlikon in Switzerland *Khaybar KH2002 Iranian bull-pup conversion for M16A1 assault rifle. *Ksp 90 light machine gun (Swedish designation for the FN MINIMI) *LAG 40 40mm automatic grenade launcher in service with the Portuguese and Spanish forces *L16 81mm Mortar built by Royal Ordnance in the United Kingdom *L96 sniper rifle in British Army service *LAW 80 94mm man-portable one-shot disposable anti-tank weapon used by the British Army and others, capable of penetrating 700 mm of RHA. *M2 Browning .50 Cal heavy machine gun *M4 carbine shortened assault rifle in service with the United States and other nations *M4 Super 90 shotgun from Benelli in Italy *M9 9 mm pistol (United States Army designation for the Beretta 92F/FS) *M16 standard assault rifle of the United States military and in service worldwide *M24 Sniper Weapon System in service with the United States Army *M39 20 mm cannon (United States) *M40 sniper rifle in service with the United States Marine Corps *M468 Updated M4 Carbine in 6.8mm SPC from Barrett *M60 machine gun in service with the United States military and worldwide *M61 Vulcan 20 mm 6-barrel Gatling Gun built by General Electric in the United States *M120 120 mm mortar (United States designation for the Soltam K6) *M121 120 mm mortar (United States designation for the Soltam TT6) *M197 20 mm 3-barrel Gatling gun built by Martin-Marietta in the United States *M203 grenade launcher 40mm underslung grenade launcher in service with the US Army, for its M16 and M4 rifles. *M230 30 mm chain gun (United States) *M238 30 mm autocannon (United States) *M240 general purpose machine gun (United States designation for the FN MAG) *M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (United States designation for the FN MINIMI) *M252 81 mm mortar (United States designation for the L16) *MAC-10 Machine pistol, often considered a submachinegun. *MG 710 general purpose machine gun built by SIGARMS of Switzerland *MAG general purpose machine gun built by Fabrique Nationale of Belgium *Makarov PM pistol in service with Russian forces *Matador antitank rocket launcher from Singapore *MINIMI light machine gun built by Fabrique Nationale of Belgium and widely exported *Minigun a six barrelled Machinegun capable of 6,000 rounds per minute *Mk 15 Phalanx 20 mm close-in weapon system built by Raytheon in the United States *Mk 19 grenade launcher 40mm automatic grenade launcher in service with US forces. *Mk 75 76 mm/62 naval gun mount (United States Navy designation for the OTO-Melara 76 mm/62 Compact) *Mauser BK-27 27 mm autocannon built in Germany *Mauser MK 30F 30 mm autocannon built in Germany *Milkor MGL Multishot Grenade Launcher 6-rounds/40 mm grenade launcher built in South Africa. *Negev light machine gun, built by Israeli Military Industries *NeoStead 2000 shotgun from South Africa *Non-Line-of-Sight_Cannon (NLOS-C) built by BAe Systems *Oerlikon KAA 20 mm autocannon built in Switzerland *Oerlikon KAB 20 mm autocannon built in Switzerland *Oerlikon KAD 20 mm autocannon, renamed Hispano-Suiza HS.820 *Oerlikon KBA 25 mm autocannon built in Switzerland *Oerlikon KDF 35 mm autocannon built in Switzerland *OTO-Melara 76 mm/62 Compact naval gun mount in service with many navies *P90 submachine gun built by Fabrique Nationale of Belgium *Pancor Jackhammer automatic shotgun designed in the United States, but not in full production *PGM Hecate II .50cal sniper rifle in service with the French Army. *[[QBZ-95 Assault rifle in service with China *R1 assault rifle old SADF rifle which was replaced by the R4. *R4 assault rifle standard SADF assault rifle used worldwide. *Rheinmetall Rh202 20 mm cannon from Germany *Rk 62 assault rifle built by Valmet in Finland *Rk 95 TP assault rifle built by SAKO in Finland *RPK-74 light machine gun in service with Russian and other military forces *RPG-7 Widely-produced and used handheld anti-tank grenade launcher designed by the Soviet Union. The RPG-7 can use HEAT, thermobaric, and -fragmentation warheads. *SA80 series of rifles for service with British forces *SAR-21 assault rifle built by Singapore *ShKH Zuzana 155 mm Self-propelled Gun Howitzer from Slovakia *SKS Semi-automatic carbine (Soviet design from the 1940s, still in service in many nations) *Sniper Weapon System in service with the United States Army as the M24 Sniper Weapon System *M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System modular 12 gau. shotgun system *Soltam K6 120 mm mortar built in Israel *Soltam TT6 120 mm mortar built in Israel *SR-47 M4 assault rifle converted to fire Soviet 7.62x39mm ammunition, and accepts standard AK-47 magazines. *Steyr AUG assault rifle in service with Austria and other nations *Steyr M series of semi-automatic pistols *Steyr Scout sniper rifle *Strela 2 Russian man portable, shoulder launched, surface to air missile, also known by NATO reporting name as SA-7 "Grail". *Sturmgewehr 57 battle rifle, made in Switzerland *Sturmgewehr 77 assault rifle (Austrian service designation for the Steyr AUG) *Tavor TAR-21 assault rifle, built in Israel *TOW antitank guided missile in service with the United States (as BGM-71) and elsewhere *Type 88 Sniper rifle in service with China *Ultimax 100 light machine gun built by Singapore *Uzi submachine gun, built in Israel and widely used in military and police forces *Vektor Y3 AGL 40mm automatic grenade launcher, in use by South African Army. *VHS assault rifle, built in Croatia *VLe a variable lethality weapon with no moving parts developed by Metal Storm *XM8 prototype assault rifle was being tested by the U.S army to replace the M16 rifle before the project was cancelled. *XM25 is the Air-burst part of the XM29 *XM29 prototype 20 mm air-burst grenade launcher/5.56 mm submachinegun under testing in the U.S *M320 under-barrel grenade launcher built by Heckler & Koch *Zastava M21 is a modern 5.56x45mm assault rifle manufactured by Serbia and is in service with 3 other nations *Zastava M70 is the Serbian Version of the AK-47 Category:Modern and Future War